wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attumen the Huntsman
thumb|left|Attumen the Huntsman Attumen the Huntsman is the first boss in Karazhan. He comes with his horse, Midnight. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: approx 350,000 *He is commonly seen as a gear check for Karazhan. Attacks and Abilities Attumen *'Basic Melee': 1.6k - 2.1k on tank, 8k on cloth. He can, and should, be disarmed. Immune to taunt. *'Shadow Cleave': Cleave attack for around 4k. *'AoE Curse': Casts every 30 seconds a wide-area curse that reduces chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks and spells by 50%. Can be removed by mages and druids. *'Mount Up': When he or Midnight is at 25% he will mount up. *'Charge': After Attumen is mounted, he periodically does a charge. This does over 6k on cloth, and causes a knockdown. Midnight *'Basic Melee': Around 1.8 k damage * Attumen and Midnight are both immune to bleed effects. Strategies At the start, Midnight is alone. When he's at 95%, his master Attumen is summoned, right at Midnight's spot. When either reaches 25% health, Attumen mounts and gains the Charge ability. Preparation Clear the whole area, because all trash mobs will come when you pull Attumen, save for the five next to the blacksmith. Trash has a 25-minute respawn, so a little speed is required during the clearing phase. Respawns will not happen during the boss fight. Tanking One tank should start the encounter by pulling Midnight. When Attumen spawns, he should immediately be picked up by the other tank and drawn away so that Attumen's cleave doesn't hit the Midnight tank. Disarming Attumen will reduce his DPS by about 60%, at which point he'll be less damaging than Midnight. Also, a warrior can use Spell Reflection before Attumen applies the curse, which is triggered every thirty seconds. Midnight should be tanked well away from the raid. Keep him in the center of the corral. Mounting When either horse or rider are at 25% health, Attumen will mount. Aggro will be wiped, and if he is below Midnight's health, Attumen will be healed up to the horse's percentage. The only difference after mounting is the additional charge ability. The charge hits the closest person who has no aggro, so it is possible to put a class with high survivability between the tanks and the raid. Since aggro is reset when he mounts, it's a good idea for the tank (if a warrior) to use Shield Wall at that time, to give the healers some slack. This will allow the warrior to build threat again, without requiring significant heals. Also, it is possible to avoid all damage by having the tank turn Attumen around, and having everyone in the raid stand directly behind him. This avoids both the charge and the damage caused by Shadow Cleave. DPS Midnight should be focused on first. It is possible to switch DPS to Attumen when Midnight gets down to about 30%, so that Attumen has low health when he mounts up. This shortens the length of the phase where he can charge, although it requires tanking Midnight for that much longer. Healers Healers should keep everybody's health topped off through the whole fight, especially in Phase 2, because the charge can hit anybody if the group is not properly oriented. Charge victims should bandage to lessen the load. Curse Mages and Druids should focus on removing the debuff from everyone. Quotes Attumen spawns (Midnight at 95%) *Who dares attack the steed of the Huntsman? *Perhaps you would rather test yourselves against a more formidable opponent?! When disarmed *Weapons are merely a convenience for a warrior of my skill! When Mounting *Come Midnight, let's disperse this petty rabble! Raid Member Slain *Another trophy to add to my collection! *It was... inevitable. Midnight makes a kill *Well done Midnight!. Dead *Always knew... someday I would become... the hunted. Loot Known Bugs As of patch 2.0.6 you may sometimes experience a bug where Attumen does NOT mount up when midnight reaches 25%, and this will lead to no kill and no loot as Attumen will just despawn at 25%. Blizzards GM´s state that this is a known issue, but they will not reset the encounter, nor will they credit any "consolation tissues" to players who are unlucky enough to get said bug. The bug is thought to be caused of LoS problems. If Attumen and Midnight isn't in LoS of each other when they are supposed to mount, the bug occurs. It is unknown whether or not a wipe at Attumen will reset the event to its proper scripting if you do encounter this bug. Update 17 February 2007 -- We were told by a GM that this is intended behavior. This occurs when Attumen and Midnight are not kept in LoS of one another. If you encounter the bug, you can exit the instance and reform the raid to reset the instance as long as you have not completed any of the other raid encounters. There is also a bug with the Shadowfiend on this fight, it will not target Midnight. This is due to a bug where the Shadowfiend will not attack a target that is neutral, or marked yellow, even if they have been attacked. Make sure you target Attumen if you use it during phase 1. External Links Videos Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan